Flamed
by LilibethAriel
Summary: The Cullens leave in New Moon, bella gets turned into a vampire and slowly makes a fortune. She rents off her houses that she bought, what if the Cullens rent one of her houses?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I walked into my house. It was white on the outside, designed just like the Cullens house. The only thing is, i changed the colors, pastel blues, whites and cream colors, lilac, baby pinks,, bermuda blues, classic pink, and light almost white purples.  
The house has a kitchen, dining room, living room, eight rooms, an attic, a six car garage, and a patio. There is a creek, one entire wall is made of glass, and trees surround the house.  
When the Cullens left i was turned into a vampire, the only thing i could do was leave Charlie. So i did, i robbed a bank, a few actually and bought a house, got a job and slowly paid the bank back.  
I bought a bunch of houses around the world and i sold some paintings. And since i am vampire i decided i didn't need my kitchen, i use the cabinets and drawers for paints and paintbrushes, also to store my canvases, and i use the countertops to paint. The eight rooms i have a music room, my room, three guest rooms, my display room, my library, a study, and the last is the place where i keep extra furniture if it broke.  
I don't need to work anymore, being a billionaire from my houses and paintings i bought two businesses and they are doing wonderful in the market, so i am basically work free. Every now and then i might visit the office, but who cares. I finished high school and college online. I have a few hobbies, fixing cars, painting, knitting, sewing, archery, and reading.  
I pulled on some skinny jeans and a off the shoulder shirt and walked down to the garage. I pulled out my tools and started restoring my old porsche, haven't used it in maybe ten years. There is no need to, not in this small town anyway.  
I slipped under the car and started working on the engine. I was just closing the hood when the doorbell rang. I closed the car, put my tools away and went to get it. I opened the door.  
"Hello." I said, suddenly angry as i saw who is was. What the hell were the Cullens doing at my door.  
"Hi, you must be Bella Anthoney?" Carlisle asked.  
"Yes, and you are?" I asked, though i already knew my answer. I looked at them all, Jasper's eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion, and the rest looked sad and depressed.  
"We are the Cullens, we are renting one of your houses down in Seattle."  
"Oh, yes. Come in." I opened the door a bit wider, the Cullens squeezed through.  
"This looks a lot like our old house." Esme noted.  
"Yes, i wanted to buy it actually, but someone else got it, so i built another one." I explained.  
We talked for about an hour then they asked to look around. I escaped to my garage while they did.  
"So you like cars?" Rosalie asked.  
"Yeah." I answer.  
"Cool, so do i. Can i help?" She asked.  
"No." i snapped. She looked hurt, after a few hours i kicked them out.  
**What do you think? So basically the Cullens are renting her house, not this one, a different one. Bella isn't nice to them, as you can see, she hates them.**  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


	2. Chapter 3

A soon they were gone i painted another canvas. All of us together when we were a family. It was in front of their house, there were flowers all around us and it was as if they never left. None of our smiles were forced and we all loved each other.  
They came the next day again to talk to me about the house, Rosalie was giving me the silent treatment and Emmett followed her, Jasper stared at me the entire time, like i was a piece of artwork that he was trying to find rhyme and reason to.  
"um, Excuse me." Jasper said suddenly.  
"Yes?"  
"Were you by any chance related to Bella Swan?" He asked, his eyes confused and curious.  
"Who?" I ask.  
"Oh, surely you knew her?" Jasper insisted.  
"Hmm, Bella Swan, doesn't ring a bell, why?"  
"Well i guess you look like her." Jasper told me, shrugging. Esme and Edward looked at me, so did Alice, Carlisle was looking at Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie apparently didn't care.  
"I wish i could have seen her, she sounds great." I muttered.  
"But we didn't say anything about her." Esme told me.  
"I heard a bit of her in town, Chief Swan's daughter i think. I think she died just a few years back." I told them.  
"Actually just a few months ago. She got into a car accident." Carlisle corrected.  
"Oh, were you connected to her or something, you seem to be very concerned?" I asked, signing my name on a document for the house to keep my face from showing what i really thought. "Oh yes, she was like a daughter to us. She was Edward's girlfriend actually." Esme sighed, touched her necklace.  
"What happened?" though i knew the answer, i kept myself occupied by filling in some more documents. "Carlisle, would you mind putting in your number."  
"Sure." He answered.  
"We left her because something happened, it was terrible but we thought maybe she should live a human life, with humans, not vampires." Esme answered finally

"She knew?" I ask.  
"Yes, she figured it out." Carlisle smiled. "She was very bright."  
"I bet she was, i am surprised more people don't get it. I guess their instincts say to keep clear of us." I fold us the document and put it in a manilla envelope. "Well that should be all for now."  
"Okay, we should leave then." Carlisle said, getting up.  
"Are you sure you don't know her? You remind me of her, quite a lot." Jasper warned.  
"I am sorry." I say, looking down. "I haven't heard that name since a few months ago, i was doing some shopping. Guess she lost topic."  
"No, i wouldn't say that, more like people were too sad." Alice hissed.  
"Offensive much." I muttered. I followed them to the door. "If you need anything let me know."  
"Thank you Bella, it feels as if we have known each other for a long time." Esme smiled.  
"Indeed." I closed the door after they left, i didn't think of doing a head count, when i turned i saw Jasper standing there, holding a painting.  
"It does feel like a long time doesn't it Bella? Almost two years, in a month it will be two." Jasper was holding the painting of all of us in front of their house.  
"Jasper, that was just a-"  
"Bella, why would you act like you didn't know yourself?" He asks.  
"Because i don't. After you left i am lost i see nothing when i look in the mirror." I tell him.  
"Bella, a mirror only shows you what you want to see. So in this case, you are nothing since that is what you see. I will let you tell them when you are ready, but i wouldn't wait too long. Edward is kind of getting on my nerves and i honestly think Esme and Carlisle have the right to know."  
"Thanks Jasper, for the advice, but ever since the forest when Edward said those last words to me, i have no direction."  
"There are four directions Bella, North South East and West. I am sure you can pick." He smile and hands me the painting. "You seem to have one with each painting. They are beautiful, this one is my favorite." He opens the door and leaves.  
"Mine too." I whisper as he dissolves into the forest.  
**Okay, sorry. Chapter two is sooooo messed up. I apologize, i kind of mixed up my stories. Here is the real one. And how is it? What should happen next, how will the rest react to her words and should she tell them or ask Jasper too? And have you noticed Jasper is always the one to find out who she is? It is kind of weird, but i consider Jasper smart, that is why i made him figure it out, if not him then Esme or Carlisle, maybe i might not update as much cause i am only allowed on the computer on the weekends, sucks, but i will live. And hopefully so will you!**

**LilibethAriel**


	3. Chapter 4

Days passed, the Cullens settled in. I didn't tell them who i was, i knew Jasper wa going to tell them. I kept myself occupied, painting, fixing my perfect cars, pretty soon i was out of things to do. I contemplated going to tell them.  
The doorbell rang and i went to get it. I saw Alice and Jasper there.  
"Bella, how could you do this to me! I saw a vision, you painting us all." Alice cried. She hugged me around my neck.  
"Alice, get off me." I snapped.  
She looked at me through sad eyes. "Bella. Do you understand i have been a wreck for ages, so has everyone else. Esme is horrible, Rosalie even feels bad."  
"I am over you."  
"Yet you still paint us." Jasper mutters.  
"I didn't want to tell you guys because of this. I don't miss you guys, i miss what you guys used to be. Those paintings, my best friends. You, standing in front of me, a girl who didn't say goodbye and a boy who keeps apologizing like my words mean nothing to him."  
They look down. "Edward told me i couldn't." Alice told me.  
"You have won battles with him, was this too hard a battle? You got him to do things even i couldn't do. Why could you not say a single word to me before you left?" I scowl.  
Alice turns and leaves with jasper.  
The next day Jasper comes.  
"I am going to tell them." He warns. I carry on painting.  
"Tell them, like i care. Edward didn't want me a vampire, he won't care. Rosalie hates me. Alice does too now, Carlisle and Esme will leave once i tell them and Emmett, well i have nothing to say about him. Tell them. Like i care." I drop my brushes in the sink and pick some new colors.  
"Thats all? You don't care?"  
"Why should i? Edward told me to move on, i did." I scoff.  
"Come back to us." Jasper pleads.  
"Jasper, the past is the past. I do not live in it." I sigh.  
"Really, then why do you paint these, why not move on to birds?" He yells.  
I drop my paints. "Why?" He insists.  
"Because... . . Because they were my friends, i tried to remember what good there was in them, i still am." I tell him.  
"I told them. They are outside right now." Jasper says angrily.  
"Well tell them not to come in, obviously there is nothing left in them, nothing left of the people in my pictures. They disappeared, like you did. You everyone did."  
"Bella he was lying to you." Jasper explains.  
"Those were the worst months of my life, Jasper. My friends ignorde me, Charlie was scared to death, i was depressed, i barely ate, slept, did anything. I barely passed in school. I couldn't do anything because i was crying over you."  
"What made you become like this?" Jasper asks.  
"Victoria, she turned me and i am happy she did. Everyone is better off this way. I can think of other things now."  
Jasper is quiet. I walk away. "Don't come back. I don't want to go through that again."  
"But bella. we won't leave." Alice says, coming in.  
"Sure. That is what i was told." I scoff, i walk into my room and pull out a clean shirt.  
"You want a family, we have one. You are all alone. Come one Bells." Emmett said from outside.  
"I'll think about it." I mutter. Emmett chuckles. "In this case i mean no."  
He groans and i smile triumphantly.  
**Please inspire me with your ideas. Sorry i haven't updated lately, i went on vacation, thanksgiving dinner, and i am only allowed on the computer during the weekends. Buy, that is okay. I will still update about every week and i will try posting more stories. I have about twelve written and i am posting them slowly, editing them, adding to them, etc. **

**Back to the story. Okay, so? How do you like it? Review, tell me what you think, what should happen next. We are having a contest, whoever comes up with the best idea i will use and they can request to be mentioned or have their story summaries posted in this story. :0 ;)...Please review!**

**Lilibeth Ariel**


	4. Chapter 5

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I know. But i have an important message you must all read, so do not cut the tab frustrated that this is a chapter, please read. I have not gotten any reviews stated what i should do next. At this point, i have so much other things to do, i can't sit here thinking like crazy. I have other stories and these fanfictions are piling up i can't concentrate on my other work, i am trying to take it slow. I don't want to get stressed, i am young still, only 12. I am ahead in school, i am in 8th grade, it gets tough cause i have a lot of work. Then i am taking three other classes on the side and i have writing, plus a big family...It is very hard. So if i do not get any reviews for this story by the 10th of December(2012) then this story is officially closed, unless i get an idea. You have four days, i can't think of anything and i need help i guess. Also, i might give this story up for adoption, i am not sure. Please PM me or review if you have any ideas, want to adopt this story, or just want to say something. I am open to anything, if i don't have the computer i have my nook(unfortunately i can't post chapters on it,( but i can reply to PMs and Reviews. )) So i probably will get to your message a few hours to two days after you send it. **  
**If you PM me, please include what story you are talking about and if you are going to review, then you don't have to include anything. Thank you everyone! Please check out my other stories and review!**  
**Lilibeth Arie ::))**


	5. Chapter 6

Someone comes into the house, i feel a sudden breeze and i am against the wall. Only one person moves that fast, Edward.  
"Bella, i lied to you. You wouldn't let me go, and i only left to protect you." He explains. He kisses me gently, i can see in his eyes, he is telling the truth.  
"I forgive you." I mutter.  
"Should i be worried, you seem to give in too easily." He chuckles.  
"Your my boyfriend, i can tell when he is lying. Now. You seem to be telling them truth." I kiss him. **(Thank you .022709. This was her idea. I give complete credit to Katie. Marie.022709.)**  
We got outside and Alice attacks me.  
"Bella, never ever do that again. Do you hear me, you are my sister, we can't be against each other!" She yells.  
"I missed you too Alice." I tell her with a laugh. Esme hugs me next.  
"Bella, oh Bella." She mutters.  
After everyone is done with hugs Edward takes my hand. "Our Meadow." Are the only words he says. We run together.  
Once we get there he takes my face in his hands and kisses me. "Bella, marry me?"  
"Yes." I whisper.  
**Okay, that is all. Hope you enjoyed it!**  
**Lilibeth Ariel**


End file.
